


Days Like This

by am_i_write



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pumpkin carving, bokuakakuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_write/pseuds/am_i_write
Summary: Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma celebrate Autumn by carving pumpkins.





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenmai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/gifts).



> This is for carlysins for the Halloween exchange hosted by fic-writer-appreciation on Tumblr. Have a wonderful Autumn!

Akaashi sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. Last year for Halloween, Bokuto and Kuroo had been too busy turning their lawn into the spookiest one on the block that Akaashi and Kenma had gone out to pick pumpkins alone. After making several small children cry with last year's lawn (which of course made Bokuto feel so bad that he also cried), though, this year the creepy decorations were being traded in for some friendly orange lights and a couple of spiderwebs. That was perfectly alright for Akaashi, except that that meant that Bokuto and Kuroo could now come along to pick out pumpkins. And unlike him and Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto weren't the in-and-out sort of people.

"Guys!" Bokuto's came from the distance "You wouldn't believe the size of this thing!" Akaashi inwardly groaned as he and Kenma moved to follow the voice, tugging the wagon behind him. Kuroo had rolled his eyes when he'd insisted on bringing the wagon, but Akaashi just knew that otherwise they'd end up regretting it when Bokuto inevitably fell in love with the largest pumpkin he could find.

As he and Kenma got closer, he found his two other boyfriends hunched over something, though their backs were to him, so he couldn't see what. They were deep into the field, however, and the pumpkins back here were ginormous. He heard Kenma curse quietly, and he couldn't agree more. Perhaps he should've brought a larger wagon...

When they approached, however, Kuroo and Bo didn't seem to be looking at a pumpkin at all. In fact, the pumpkins at their feet weren't all that large in comparison to some a few feet away. They actually seemed to just be looking at something in their hands—were they just goofing off on their phones after all this? Akaashi let out an annoyed huff, causing Kuroo and Bokuto to spin around, and- wait... was that-?

"You're kidding me," Kenma muttered under his breath, idly blowing at his hair.

"'Kaashi! Kenma! Isn't this the most beautiful pumpkin you've ever seen?" Bokuto cried, and sure enough, nestled in between his enormous hands was the tiniest pumpkin Akaashi had ever seen.

"Adorable," Kuroo added from behind him, though Akaashi wasn't sure if he was talking about the pumpkin or Bokuto."I think Kou is in love."

"We have to get it!" Bokuto begged, and for a second Akaashi's first instinct was to argue that paying for full price a pumpkin that tiny was ridiculous and illogical. The gentle look of wonder on his face, though, and the fondness on Kuroo's, and the way Kenma's sharp eyes softened as he watched, those were of course more important.

"Of course, Koutarou," he replied, smiling at the way his boyfriend's eyes lit up. "This is clearly the best pumpkin in the entire patch. What kind of monster would leave it behind?"

"Exactly!" Bokuto cried, giving him a gentle side-hug.

"Say," Kuroo said, tilting his head to one side as he studied the pumpkin, "it kind of reminds me of Shouyou. They're both so... tiny and orange."

"Please do not compare my best friend to a pumpkin," Kenma muttered, but Akaashi couldn't deny that the resemblance was uncanny. Judging by the way his eyes narrowed slightly, Kenma saw it too, loathe as he was to admit it.

"But it's so cute," Bokuto argued. "Who wouldn't want to be compared to it?"

"But that's coming from the guy who modelled his hairstyle after the Great Horned Owl," Kuroo pointed out, snickering. A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth, too, but Akaashi couldn't help but worry that Bokuto would start getting insecure about it.

Walking over, he gently ran his hands through the two spikes of hair. Though Bokuto had been in the process of insulting Kuroo back, he immediately quieted at Akaashi's gentle touch. Though he wasn't much of a fan of public displays of affection, Akaashi certainly enjoyed the others' reactions to it.

"Aw, Akaashi's such a softie," laughed Kuroo. "Why don't you ever run your hands through my hair?"

Akaashi huffed, rolling his eyes, but nevertheless said, "Maybe later." Kuroo's eyes widened, and then he blushed and didn't say anything. Akaashi tried to hide his satisfied smirk, but judging by Kenma's pointed raise of eyebrow, he was failing spectacularly.

"Akaaaaaashi," Bokuto said, dragging out his name, "why don't you do this more often? It feels so nice! You have the best hands."

"You have nice hair," Akaashi said, and when Bokuto's jaw dropped he didn't even bother trying to hide his grin. "C'mon, if you make a big fuss over this, we're leaving the tiny pumpkin behind."

"No!" Bokuto yelped, clutching the tiny pumpkin to his chest. "You wouldn't."

"Wow, Keiji, that'd be like taking away his child," Kuroo laughed.

"I'm going to take away everything you love if you don't hurry up," a voice snapped from behind him, and all three turned around to see a very unimpressed looking Kenma. Somehow without Akaashi noticing, Kenma had taken the wagon and filled it up with three moderate sized, round pumpkins. "It's cold."

Bokuto nodded, his face serious as if these were very wise words indeed, and set his tiny pumpkin inside the wagon.

"You know," said Akaashi, cocking his head, "I really thought you guys were going to pick out the biggest pumpkin in the world. The wagon does seem a bit overkill now."

"We still can find a huge pumpkin," offered Kuroo with a grin.

"No!" cried Bokuto. "I have the best idea in the world! We can pull Kenma in the wagon to make up for causing him to be cold, and then we'll have a good reason for bringing the wagon!"

And damn, that got Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo all trying to hide smiles behind their hands. "You're very sweet, Koutarou. Thank you for your wonderful idea." Bokuto's face flushed bright red.

Meanwhile Kuroo was helping Kenma climb into the wagon. "Yes, this is much better. Thank you," commented Kenma, and Bokuto let out a wail.

"Why am I so lucky?" Bokuto cried. "Why do I have the best boyfriends in the world? It isn't fair!"

Kuroo laughed, grabbing him by the elbow. "Alright, Romeo. Why don't we go pay for the pumpkins now, so we don't keep Kenma waiting?" Somehow, Kuroo managed to carry all three of the medium pumpkin while Bokuto carried his tiny one. Akaashi watched after them with a small smile, but turned to Kenma as soon as they disappeared.

"You planned this didn't you?" he demanded, and Kenma just smirked. "You knew that Bokuto would immediately treat you to something if you seemed unhappy. You're pure evil."

"Like you can talk," Kenma muttered. "Dragging your hands through his hair, teasing Kuroo, all just to get a reaction."

"My plan worked."

"So did mine."

They paused for a moment, both refusing to break eye contact until they both fell into soft laughter.

"We're awful," Akaashi snickered, resting his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders and rubbing them lightly. "Do you think they're onto us?"

"Probably," said Kenma, gradually leaning into his touch. "I don't think they mind, though. They would've called us out on it by now if they did."

Just then Akaashi noticed their two other boyfriends approaching, so he grabbed the handle of the wagon and began to pull it to them. It was heavier than he expected, but Akaashi tried to look unaffected. He felt a bit silly pulling around an adult in a wagon, but anything was worth it for Kenma.

As they approached, Akaashi realized that Kuroo was now red in the face as he grappled the three pumpkins, but Bokuto either didn't notice or didn't care. Akaashi took pity on him and helped him load them into the wagon, eagerly passing off the handle to Bokuto.

They headed home, Bokuto recounting a story about a little girl he and Kuroo had run into in the lineup who had asked to touch his hair and then complimented his pumpkin. Kuroo was humming some vaguely familiar tune under his breath, and Kenma fiddled with a Rubik's cube he'd pulled out of his pocket. The whole scene was so calm and wonderful, and Akaashi wished they could all just quit university and their jobs, just to relive today over and over again.

Life was made for days like this.

When they arrived home, they locked the wagon away in the garage and carried in the pumpkins. They set up the pumpkins in the kitchen, and Akaashi murmured his approval of Kenma's choices, causing him to blush lightly. Adorable.

Cradling it tenderly, Bokuto nested his tiny pumpkin in a bed of dishrags. The whole scene looked rather ridiculous, especially considering Bokuto's hulking size, but he could see small, fond smiles on both Kuroo and Kenma's face, and he felt one tugging at the corners of his own mouth, too.

While Kuroo and Kenma started washing the dirt off the pumpkins, Akaashi got out all the carving materials. It had already been unanimously agreed upon not to let Bokuto carve a pumpkin, considering his tendency to get overexcited and throw whatever was in his hands. And seeing how much Bokuto loved both Autumn and having days off, putting knives in his hand was definitely risky.

Instead, Akaashi helped him prep the kitchen so that he could bake instead. While their other friends were always shocked to hear it, Bokuto was a marvellous cook, and Akaashi felt his mouth start to water just thinking of what Bokuto might make.

He was excited to see the carvings as well. Last year, Kenma had carved an impressive replica of the Mona Lisa, and he wondered how his boyfriend could possibly top it this time. Originally Kenma had seemed unsure about the idea of making art by sticking a knife inside of a fruit, but he undeniably had talent.

He himself was planning on carving an owl. Picking up a pencil, he began tracing a design onto his pumpkin. Kenma was doing the same, and Kuroo scoffed in their direction. "Drawing your design on is for cowards. It's best just to go with the flow and see what happens."

"I'll remember that when I carve up your corpse during the night," muttered Kenma, but Akaashi blushed; he'd already dropped his pencil, easily taking the bait. Kuroo sent him a wicked grin, but he managed to avoid further embarrassment by not making a retort, as much as he wanted to. Kenma just shook his head at both of them, exasperated.

They got to work, listening to Bokuto as he hummed away in the kitchen. Damn, whatever he was working on smelled heavenly, and Akaashi was definitely blaming it on Bokuto's incredible kitchen skills if Kuroo's pumpkin turned out better.

Eventually the timer went, and Bokuto called, "You better finish up soon so we can eat snacks!" They each put the finishing touches on their pumpkin, and then Bokuto announced, "Kuroo, you first!"

"Why me?" the man complained, sticking his tongue out. And then he spun it around.

Akaashi blinked, staring at Kuroo's design. He was pretty sure it was a face, so he said, "It's a face." He wasn't sure what else to say, but Kuroo didn't correct him, so he figured it was correct. The eyes were misshapen holes, and it had a wide grin with a couple teeth missing.

"It's clearly a self portrait!" crowed Bokuto from the kitchen, which resulted in Kuroo lobbing a clump of pumpkin goo at him. Bokuto's jaw dropped, and then a challenging gleam shone in his eyes.

Fuck.

"No food fights!" Akaashi and Kenma yelled in unison. This had happened way too many times, and Akaashi was not in the mood for cleaning up their entire kitchen tonight. Kuroo had the decency to at least look mildly ashamed, though Bokuto seemed a bit disappointed, but they both complied.

"What about yours, 'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked instead, and clapped in delight when he saw what it was. Akaashi's own design was a bit uneven and quite simple, but still recognizable enough. "An owl! You're the best! This is the best pumpkin I've ever seen!"

"What about your tiny pumpkin?" Akaashi asked after sending a small smirk to Kuroo, who flipped him off teasingly and entwined their feet underneath the table.

"Oh, you're right!" Bokuto gasped, turning to his tiny pumpkin and stroking it softly in apology. "How could I forget about my dearest? Kenma, you must now reveal your design to distract me from the pain!"

Kenma spun his pumpkin around, and all three of their jaws dropped in unison. On it, he'd carved a delicate rose, some petals mere millimetres thick. It was intricate and beautiful, and since he'd already placed a candle inside, the shadows it cast on the wall were positively enchanting. "This is why you draw the design on first," Kenma said, looking very smug.

"Not fair!" cried Kuroo. "Mine would have never turned out this good, no matter what I did! You're cheating! I call witchcraft!"

"Don't be jealous just because Kenma's is better than yours," laughed Bokuto.

"Hey! That's a matter of opinion," Kuroo insisted, patting his pumpkin. "I, for one, think that my self portait is better than whatever that floral monstrosity is."

"So you admit that it's a self portrait," snickered Kenma. Kuroo crinkled his nose and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey," Akaashi said, interrupting him. "I think the face is cute. Why don't we go put the pumpkins outside?"

Kuroo and Kenma agreed, thankfully, and they lined up their pumpkins on the front porch. When they came back in, Bokuto had set up trays of baked pumpkin seeds and plates of pumpkin pie.

"Dear lord, Kou," Kuroo murmured, leaning on the cook's shoulder, "you've outdone yourself." Bokuto blushed lightly and gestured for them all to sit down. He was often unexpectedly and unnecessarily insecure about his cooking, and he always he insisted that they try his food before complimenting it.

They sat down on the couch, which was old and quite a bit too small for all of them, but they made it work by curling up on each others laps and entwining their legs. They started on the pie first, and Akaashi let out an involuntary moan at the silky texture and warm flavour of the spices, which was embarrassing but totally worth it considering the grin on Bokuto's face.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that good," Bokuto said, scratching the back of his neck and blushing.

"It can," Kenma said around a mouthful of pie, and all three of their jaws dropped when the realized Kenma had already finished his in the course of ten seconds. Leaning over to Bokuto's plate, he nabbed a bite of Bokuto's own pie. "It definitely can."

"Hey! My pie!" Bokuto yelped, but Akaashi and Kuroo were already both offering him a bite of their own. They smirked at each other when Bokuto leaned forward to bite both off at once, and left twin kisses on each of his cheeks, causing his face to become impossibly redder.

They finished the pie in companionable silence, too preoccupied with eating to bother with talking. After a while, Kuroo stood up to pop in some old Halloween DVD they'd watched a dozen times before. They kept the volume on low, none of them really watching it, but merely enjoying each other's presence.

Akaashi heaved a content sigh as he let Kuroo slip a pumpkin seed between his lips. He settled his head over Bokuto's heart, enjoying its steady rhythm, and enjoying it even more when Bokuto's heartbeat picked up dramatically when Kuroo started to slip pumpkin seeds through _his_ mouth.

"Why don't we have evenings like this more often?" Akaashi murmured, and Bokuto dragged a hand through his hair, fingertips gentle against his scalp. The question hung in the air, everybody knowing the answer but not wanting to state it. It was just too hard to coordinate four busy schedules filled with school and work, so they never got many evenings together. For now, though, it just made special nights like this all the more special.

"I love you guys," Kuroo whispered, and Akaashi found his hand in the darkness, gripping it lightly. Exhaustion was beginning to settle on him, and he felt his eyelids droop as Kuroo's thumb stroked his wrist.

Just as the first whispers of sleep started to come over him, Bokuto's voice came out from the silence. "Today was so awesome! How are we going to top this next year?"

Akaashi groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
